Roses and Bunnies!: FRED: The Movie
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Another FRED fic! This time its anything but a One-shot or two-shot whatever. This probably won't be as graphic and adult as any of my other fics but that doesn't mean its not G for everyone it changes and it is really random!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Fred: The Movie, nor do I intend on making cash for the work of my doing :D **

**A/N: Slight Bertha and Fred fluff. Nothing extreme. Not at all…yet anyway. First chapter rated PG for slight violence and Kevin's mean-ness :[ Damn you Kevin! Btw I change schools(ex: Middle school to High school. Don't ask why, it just feels right to me -)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred: The Movie<strong>

**::**

**Chapter One: Friends beat bullies by far**

Another long, tiring yet very wild day at Lawrence Middle School and of course Fred had been teased once again by no one other than Kevin and a few of his boys. Fred no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't find a way to get out of that jerk's grasp, even at home where it happened most often.

_Thwap! Thwap! _

That's all that Kevin could hear, besides his own loud obnoxious taunting voice and a mix of Fred's crying who was completely failing at dodging the red rubber balls and tight against the brick wall of the school.

Kevin's smile grew wider and the anger and tease grew bigger and bigger in those attractive blue eyes of his that never seemed to leave Fred, even as he was flailing around like a plastic bag in the wind. "Stop AH!" Fred squeaked loud enough the whole entire school could hear the entire ruckus happening right outside the school walls.

Kevin surely wasn't going to stop any time soon and he was having the best day. Now that Judy had moved away, Fred was the only one that was going to stand up for himself.

"Kevin, stop!" Fred continued to cry but it was practically useless and Kevin continued to throw those painful rubber balls at him, giving no mercy.

.

.

Finally 5 minutes after all the burning welts left all over his body, Fred remained back against the wall with his arms around himself. Kevin and his boys left and decided that it be Fred's job to pick up the mess. Instead, that's not what happened, not at all. They all noticed the loud bell for next class but that was all. "Kev, I thought you were…leaving?" the scrawny teen wondered, with a strange look plastered across his face which somehow managed not to get any red marks or welts.

The teenaged bully two years older than Fred himself stepped few inches closer until he knew he was definitely invading Figglehorn's personal space.

"No not yet. I'm not done with you yet, Figglehorn." He raised his left arm only to drag his fingers through those thick dark brunette locks of his own hair, while giving him a harsh look in the process. Fred didn't know what to do or how to react to this. So instead he smiled half-heartedly in the most pathetic way, scooting across the wall secretly. "I don't think you should do that Ke-Kevin." The shivering boy swallowed while in the middle of speaking and attempting to waddle away.

Kevin was somewhat a stupid ass, but not always and he had a good eye, finally finding Fred goofing off. "Why not Figglehorn?" he extended an arm and gripped tightly to one of Fred's arms and pulling him forward.

The youngest boy began to fret badly. Sweat started to cover his body and tingles ran everywhere. Fred had nothing more to say. "I got to go, Kevin. "The youngest boy whimpered, trying to pull his own arm free from Kevin's strong grasp.

Kevin looked at him hard and let go all of a sudden. "Fine, get out of here, Figglehorn I don't want to talk to you anyway!" Kevin yelled after him, watching the scrawny kid run off.

**::**

When school ended, Fred still had a feeling in his gut that he wasn't safe. But it was a good thing that Bertha was there today, instead of her usual walk home. Fred stopped walking to step into rhythm with Bertha's steps. "Hey Bertha." He greeted her with a half-smile on his face, and fingers gripped around the handles of his book bag, slumped over his back. Bertha gave Fred a look of wonder and slight confusion and then a snap of her gum.

"Hey Fred." She replied after pulling the gum back into her mouth with the work of her tongue. Fred walked alongside her with a sweet smile that lasted a while. "So, what are you doing this weekend, Bertha?" Fred questioned, turning his head only to look at her. Bertha nearly choked on her bubble gum after popping it the second time, and laughed. "I don't know, why?" she acknowledged back in a giggly tone. Fred giggled being his bashful self and looked down at each of his feet for a split second. "I was just wondering." Fred responded fairly quietly, turning a deep rogue and scuffing his feet as he walked.

**::**

After Fred returned home for the day, Bertha had somehow forgotten that her house was just next door and instead followed Fred home.

They both realized the follower, and stopped at Fred's doorstep. "So thanks for the walk home, I guess." Bertha began with a hint of shyness in her calm voice, popping her gum again. Fred held his book bag tightly, already overwhelmed by the upcoming clamminess that bubbled rapidly in the palm of his hands.

"No problem Bertha, kind of relieved myself that you know who didn't follow." Fred whispered. At that moment Bertha understood who Fred was talking about and speaking of the devil, he had showed up not too long after them on his bike that was ten times less his size.

He didn't seem to say a word or even look their way. But none the less, Fred knew he was up to something.

"Don't worry about him Fred. I'll take care of him if he does anything stupid." Bertha smiled in the friendliest way she could possibly do, snapping her sugar-less gum again. Fred swallowed at the sight of Kevin pedaling practically in circles, who was definitely well aware of the two of them standing there.

"What are you going to do Bertha?" Fred asked in the most uneasy, and disorderly tone gripping his fingers tighter to his book bag handles over his shoulders.

The little colorful punk girl finally stopped snapping her gum and placed her hands perfectly on her hips. "Well, you just leave that to me Fred." She smiled big before turning and left. Fred didn't exactly say anything back but he did whimper and fled for the safe indoors before Kevin could strike.

**::**

Clock struck 4:00 and already Fred was tired and praying to be sent to bed but the surprising knock at the door got his attention.

"Coming!" he called out to the knocker who seemed friendly by the power of their knock and he opened it only to find Bertha-again standing before him looking totally cute in a bright yellow black polka dotted tank, a frilly multi-colored layered skirt with black leggings and red converse. None of it matched but she looked way too cute for her own good.

Fred greeted her yet again with a soft smile.

"Bertha, what are you doing here-again?" he stood in the doorway waiting for his chance to step aside and let her through, but by the look on her face she didn't seem to want to come in.

"Well you asked me what I was doing this weekend, so you wanna' maybe come over to my house and hang out. Watch a movie or something?" she asked a bit shy and nervous in the process but had kept her cool. Fred didn't know exactly how to respond to that. A smile from him was usually always a 'yes'.

He had nothing to lose and of course he had nothing to lose. Bertha was a cool chick and would never make Fred feel bad about him in anyway.

"Sure." He replied totally positive with the whole situation, and of course Kevin was still lurking around finally off his bike, dancing in front of that mirror of his again, making a total dufus out of himself. Bertha looked over her shoulder only to find Kevin being his stupid self.

Silence yet again, found a way of making things more awkward than they really seem to be. "Cool, so you want to come over now or-or-Bertha was interrupted fairly quickly by Fred. "I can come over now if that's fine with you." He replied in a hurried manner like he had a pack of dynamite strapped to his chest or something. Bertha smiled and nodded. "Yeah the more early the better." She said to him in her girly voice that he never heard enough, and left again just like that.

Fred returned back inside with the most worried look on his face. "Oh my gammit, what should I wear, what should I-wait I am already wearing my nicest clothes." Fred reassured himself by looking down his entire body and stretched his bright yellow suspenders.

"Oh this is well, really weird but totally exciting, Bertha actually wants me to come over, ME!" Fred nearly all sense of control after stepping inside the house, his face red with surprise, joy and excitement and his body clamed up like the slimy skin of a dolphin. He just didn't know how to act to something like that, and not after what Judy did to him. He nearly broke down every time it came to mind and there was no need in telling Bertha about it. That would just ruin the whole friendship thing.

So realizing that his mom was gone with the car missing, Fred took the house key he used to get in with, put it in his pocket and locked the door on his way to Bertha's house next door.

A bunch of weight was suddenly lifted from his shoulders after finding Kevin gone. Out of sight out of mind was what he always said, and on his way over to Bertha's he felt more confident and walked proudly without a worry.

**::**

Fred still kept his ground but wasn't as worried as he usually was, and finally rang the doorbell. The door opened before the bell had even enough time to end, and she still looked gorgeous in her miss matched outfits and her hair that was always changing colors.

"Hey." Bertha broke the silence before it began with a smile. Fred breathed in hard and then released it out his mouth. "Hi Bertha." He waved childishly and a wide ear-to-ear smile creased upon his face.

Bertha invited him inside and before long they were having the most fun they could ever have just being alone inside those four walls.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: YAY! Finally the first chapter to my FRED fic! Yes, Bertha and Fred become really close in my story but so do Kevin and Fred and maybe some Bertha. I will add some Judy and some Daddy Cena but over all this story is going to be a good one! :D and It doesn't get adult until the middle. Don't worry my friends :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally the second Chapter to my story. This one might be a bit more fluffy than the first because of Bertha/Fred XD I am in total love with Bertha/Fred and also a bit of Fred/Kevin ;D I am strange like that and this might have possible language, alcohol use ****MIGHT HAVE**** and seriously some fluffy. I will give it another PG: 13 rating possibly PG: 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred: The Movie<strong>

**::**

**Chapter Two: Party for two that ends so soon**

Their movie was finally over. It really wasn't what Fred would watch on his own, and unfortunately it was a startling skin-tingling horror movie that made your toes curl and your mind bobble, causing Fred to curl up in a ball on Bertha's sofa.

Bertha turned the DVD off with a click of the remote and looked over at Fred. She laughed at first but then it was getting old and she decided that she'd be his mother for the day, well for as long as he's here anyway. "Okay, maybe the horror flick wasn't a good idea but at least you sat all the way through it." Bertha snapped her new gum with a familiar smile on her lips.

Fred looked at Bertha in return and planted his feet on the ground. "Yeah and the popcorn was tasty, Bertha." Fred smiled big and bright that made Bertha's face burn pink for possibly, the first time.

"Well it wasn't real theatre popcorn but okay, thanks?" Bertha commented plainly to before standing up and leaving the room, which fortunately gave Fred enough time to calm his raging nerves and stop his thumping heart.

**::**

Bertha finally returned and she had come back with a strange bag of assorted neon colored balloons that were dying to be blown up, shinning like the North Star in Fred's eyes.

"What are those for Bertha?" Fred chimed, sitting up straight with his back perfectly erect, on the couch waiting for an answer while his eyes danced around that small sack of balloons. The 5'5 teen giggled slightly underneath one of her hands that she had used to hide it and reclaimed her spot next to Figglehorn. She showed him the bag of rainbows before actually opening it.

"Want to blow them up?" she removed the bag from out of his direct eye sight and pulled them into her chest she could hardly wait to open them.

Fred didn't smile or show any sign of any emotion at all. "Yeah!" he squeaked in the most obnoxious voice that had annoyed practically everyone besides Bertha and his mom and at that moment, Bertha had pulled both sides of the plastic bag and ripped all the colorful balloons free. Fred smiled at last and jumped from the couch upon his knees aiming for all the greens and yellows.

Bertha watched him from above and was totally weirded out by his actions, but that was Fred for you. "So after we are done blowing them, are we going to play with them or just leave them?" Fred didn't bother to look up at Bertha, seeing that he was still busy collecting all of his greens and yellows from the floor and some from the couch.

Cute and somewhat Goth Bertha smiled again and got down upon her knees just like him but had accidently bumped hands with his and the rest of their day was a blank jumbled mess of unwanted blankness.

Fred flushed so suddenly it freaked Bertha and she rose to her feet in an instant. "Wow look at the time, it's getting late." She looked at the clearly missing watch that was supposed to be around her wrist and faked up the most practical smile ever, before forcing Fred up by his arm and shoving him towards the front door.

Fred himself was totally surprised and a bit upset now that he had to leave so soon. "No balloons?" he gave her his most annoying yet cute sappy voice with big brown twinkling puppy dog eyes and then the puckered bottom lip. He knew that was one of Bertha's weaknesses and she just couldn't say no to that cute face. "Fred you know that's cheating man. You can't do that." Bertha slapped him in one of his available shoulders with a half-smile before turning 'round on her heels and heading back into the house, when Fred stalked close behind and the door shut with a silent click.

Bertha swallowed and had swallowed loud and hard. She just wanted to squeeze her eyes tight and grit her teeth. She knew she had to have embarrassed herself for being such a scardie cat for no apparent reason but it was a natural thing for a young girl to protect herself and to worry if a possibly young man happens to get terribly close.

-and that's what Fred was.

"Balloons?" he whimpered once again with that puckered lip and waved the dead balloon in her face like it was his first catch of the day. Bertha couldn't help but smile and carelessly let out the biggest laugh before actually inviting him in again.

**::**

25 minutes had gone by so fast and they had pretty much all the balloons blown up and left them gliding carelessly across the carpet below their feet while they sat on the couch watching. No one at the moment had the guts yet to break the silence.

~and another 5 minutes had flown by before one of them could speak: "Bertha did you try to kick me out because you touched my hand?" Fred looked at her with a sweet calm look on his face, feeling totally comfortable with the whole situation. Well not as comfortable but still at least bearable. Bertha froze at that instant and her mind went totally blank and eerie.

Fred moved slightly and tilted his head to the side. "Bertha, Bertha?" his silent voice had become more serious worrying for her and why she wasn't responding like she should.

But so suddenly, she had snapped from her mysterious Trans and was more aware than before and she did show it with her hand across his face.

…

"OW!" Fred freaked cupping his face with both of his hands, trying to soothe the burning pain in his left cheek but after realizing what happened, just shortly after, Bertha covered her mouth and was totally stunned at what she had just done without realization until the last minute.

"What was that for, Bertha?" Fred squeaked loud enough for her to hear, and he was loud that she had to cover his mouth with her hand. But she didn't do that, no matter how much she wanted to.

Bertha kind of smiled but not, and looked at Fred with a soft stare on her face. "I'm sorry, just a crazy reflex." She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, looking away from Fred and down at the colorful balloons instead to hide her embarrassment.

Fred didn't have time to respond to that and stayed quiet.

**::**

Later, as the clock hit close to 5-5:30, neither of them had anything in mind. Besides eating the fridge completely empty and purposely trashing the house.

"Want to try something Fred?" Bertha yelped, smiling ear-to-ear, with a strange sparkle in her eye. Fred knew something was up and he was crazy enough to find out, watching Bertha race into the kitchen and return just 5 seconds after with much speed.

Fred chuckled. "Wow your fast!" Fred smirked with a sweet kind compliment, as his eyes wondered down upon that tall can that was found held in Bertha's hands. Fred kept quiet for the longest of times until Bertha opened her mouth and had finally told Fred what this was in her hand.

"A Monster energy-drink." She told him exactly what it was without hesitation, sitting a bit too close this time beside him on the couch.

Fred swallowed and felt his body twitch. "I have heard of those thingies but never had one." He told her being seriously honest with Bertha and himself. Bertha just gave him one of those creepy sinister smiles that made anyone cringe at the sight of, but it faded and somehow, in the middle of everything, she was so terribly close to Fred that their noses were soon touching.

But the most awkward thing about it was that neither of them decided to back off.

"Well uh-Bertha coughed after licking her lips hesitantly, and fell back into looking at his eyes again. She was lost in them and there was no possible way of getting out.

Then something in Bertha snapped and she was out of it. She jumped up looked down at Fred and told him to leave. Fred didn't get it and was totally dumb-founded at her words and of course the way she said it: "Fred I'm sorry, I just need some time alone, girls need their space." She told him in the most positive way she could and tried not to break his heart, but somehow she ended up doing that anyway and watching her only closest friend leave, she felt totally alone-again.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**E/N: Sorry for the bad ending. Just got tired of writing this one and decided to end it like this :/**


End file.
